Est ce si facile d'aimer ?
by Teruko-chan
Summary: Histoire retouchée ! Sujet : que se passe t il quand deux Numbers tombent amoureux ? Belzé X Sephiria. Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Est-ce si facile d'aimer ?**

Notes :

- Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kentarô Yabuki.

- Il y a des allusions plus où moins sympas à la vie réelle… Merci de ne se pas se vexer pour mes âneries !

Petite préface, s'il vous plaît lisez-la ! Ça peut être utile pour la suite !

Voilàààà j'ai retouché mon histoire parce qu'elle me paraissait trop gnangnan… Donc voici la nouvelle version ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci par avance aux personnes qui laissent des _reviews_, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point un auteur aime voir ses histoires appréciées !

J'ai situé mon histoire dans le monde réel, et non dans un monde imaginaire, comme dans le manga. Je pars du fait que les héros de Black Cat vivent au Japon, dont ils sont originaires. C'est plus simple pour les noms de villes et pays… !

* * *

Chapitre I

Sephiria regarda bien le plan une dernière fois. Le point principal à détruire était sur la gauche, mais il fallait s'assurer que tous ceux qui étaient ici aient un aperçu de la puissance et de la terreur que pouvait semer Chronos.

Elle entendait à nouveau la voix désagréable et autoritaire de Willzark, chef suprême de l'organisation secrète Chronos.

« Faites en sorte qu'ils ne s'attaquent plus à nous de manière si osée. Laissez quelques survivants qui seront témoins de notre écrasante supériorité ! Il faut qu'ils comprennent qui nous sommes ! Ai-je été assez clair, n°I ?

- Oui » avait-elle répondu, attendant patiemment qu'il arrête de crier et lui dise de partir. Willzark était colérique et passait souvent ses nerfs en hurlant après tout le monde.

A ce souvenir, elle serra un peu plus fort son Christ. Puis elle se mit au travail.

Elle prit soin tout d'abord de compter rapidement ses adversaires, de jauger leur organisation, leurs armes éventuelles et, constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop dangereux, pensa que les effrayer n'allait pas être d'une difficulté insurmontable et que finalement, ça ne s'annonçait pas si mal.

A peine posa-t-elle le pied dans la résidence qu'elle changea d'avis. Elle n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des premières patrouilles, cependant elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils auraient recours aux explosifs.

Le bâtiment commença lentement à s'écouler. La jeune femme supprima encore quelques gardes sans problème et se dépêcha de rejoindre ce qui semblait être le QG du gang.

Là, quelques mastodontes l'attendaient de pied ferme, leur chef ricanant derrière eux.

« Alors, tu as les jetons, hein ! Tu as vu ton petit gabarit, t'as aucune chance !

- Se baser sur les apparences est une erreur, répondit Sephiria d'un ton froid.

- Elle bluffe ! cria l'homme pour rassurer ses collègues. Dégommez-la ! »

Mais la n°I ne leur laissa pas le temps de bouger : avec une rapidité étonnante, elle fut tout près des hommes et l'instant d'après, ils tombaient tous à terre et une marre de sang se forma sous eux.

Le chef s'était reculé, tétanisé, et fixait la jeune femme à l'épée s'avancer vers lui.

« Ah… Non ! Attendez ! Je… On peut trouver un arrangement, non ?

- Non, le coupa sèchement Sephiria. Pas de discussion quand on a provoqué Chronos.

- Je ne le ferai plus ! S'il vous plaît ! Je pro… »

L'homme s'effondra en avant, sans même sentir la vie le quitter. C'était l'une des règles que Sephiria appliquait toujours : tuer, oui, mais tuer sans forcément faire souffrir.

Un des gardes était resté à la porte. Lorsque la n°I se retourna vers lui, il tomba à genoux, la suppliant de ne pas le tuer.

« Je vous en prie… On fera rien contre Chronos, c'est promis !

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- James, James Nelson.

- Très bien, je t'épargne. Mais à une condition : si toi, ou l'un tes compagnons, ne tente ne serait-ce qu'une seule réflexion pouvant porter préjudice à Chronos, je reviens. Et je vous extermine sans aucune pitié. C'est compris ?

- Oui, mademoiselle ! Je vous le jure !

- Bien. »

Laissant l'homme tremblant et prostré, elle sortit et d'autres explosions se déclenchèrent. Sephiria escalada le côté le plus bas du bâtiment et, des toits, observa quelques secondes la situation. Plusieurs baraques étaient déjà brûlées, mais les plus éloignées ne l'étaient pas.

Sautant de toit en toit, la jeune femme parvint à regagner un endroit plus dégagé. Mais voilà qu'un tir venait de mettre en route le système de destruction de la partie ouest où elle se trouvait. Une bombe éclata tout près d'elle et elle trébucha. Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, elle se redressa et une balle la frôla.

Sans attendre que d'autres cadeaux du genre arrivent, elle fila encore plus vite et en zigzagant, afin que les tirs soient plus difficiles à cadrer. Elle arriva enfin à un endroit plus éloigné, et opta pour la stratégie consistant à se dissimuler le temps que ça se calme. Il fallait qu'elle retraverse un bon bout du quartier pour regagner la base où l'attendait l'hélicoptère.

D'un mouvement souple, la jeune femme glissa le long de la paroi. Des cris résonnaient encore : « Où est-elle ? Rattrapez-la ! Elle ne peut pas être bien loin ! »

Blottie contre le mur, attendant que les patrouilles survivantes soient parties, Sephiria jeta un coup d'œil à sa manche droite, que la balle avait déchirée. Il faudrait le changer, recoudre ce genre de chose n'était pas possible.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient placé du C4 un peu de partout dans les bâtiments. Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue,_ pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Dans un autre sens, les Anciens avaient insisté pour que cette mission soit réglée au plus vite, et elle était la seule à proximité du nouveau gang, « Red Vice ». Spécialisé dans les attentats, il avait commis l'irréparable erreur d'attaquer une sous organisation de Chronos. Elle avait un peu bâclé les recherches, et « foncer dans le tas » comme dirait Janus. Elle aurait du attendre qu'il y aie un autre Number dans les parages, mais les Anciens ne souffraient aucun délai. Un ordre, c'est un ordre !

Le gang était détruit, ceux qui restaient étaient soient désordonnés, soient terrifiés par la réactivité de Chronos, voire les deux. Le survivant du massacre au Q.G allait les dissuader de s'en prendre à nouveau à d'autres organisations. La jeune femme soupira en ressentant ce malaise habituel qui la prenait après chaque mission.

_Ne te laisse pas aller,_ se gourmanda-t-elle. Il fallait encore sortir et regagner l'hélico qui l'attendait à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici.

Se faufilant discrètement entre les épaves de voitures et bidons vides qui jonchaient le quartier abandonné, elle parvint jusqu'à l'endroit prévu et grimpa dans l'appareil. A peine à bord, les hélices se mirent en marche et ils quittèrent la ville.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

* * *

Le lendemain, QG de Chronos.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu ? »

Sephiria releva la tête, étonnée par le ton passablement énervé de son adjoint. Ce n'était pas tellement son genre de laisser place à une émotion quelconque dans son comportement.

« _Ils_ ont dit que c'était pressé.

- Pressé au point de ne pas attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais te libérer si vite, et les autres étaient tous en mission, ou de l'autre côté de la planète…

- Tu aurais dû attendre un jour ou deux, le temps de faire des recherches approfondies… Tu imagines s'ils avaient été armés plus que prévu, ou je ne sais quoi ? »

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire,_ pensa Sephiria. Mais jamais elle n'avouerait qu'elle avait failli se prendre une balle.

Belzé fixait la jeune femme, ses yeux trahissant un mélange de colère et de soulagement. Sephiria ne dit rien, mais détourna légèrement le regard. Elle n'aimait pas entendre crier, cela venait certainement de traumatismes enfantins. Ceux qui l'avaient élevée avaient le devoir de faire d'elle quelqu'un de dur, et en général les cris accompagnaient les coups. La jeune femme réprima un frisson à ces souvenirs.

« Navré. »

La voix de Belzé avait retrouvé son timbre neutre, et ses yeux leur expression calme. S'excusait-il parce qu'il n'avait pas de reproche à lui faire, étant seulement adjoint, ou plus comme un ami parce qu'il sentait qu'il lui avait fait mal ?

« Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû attendre, mais _ils_ m'ont dit de faire au plus vite. »

Il y avait toujours une sorte de crainte dans sa manière de nommer les Anciens. Belzé soupira et se détourna vers la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait et la rue était plus animée que d'habitude.

« Tu as rédigé ton rapport ce matin, alors ?

- Oui.

- Donc, on est là, tous les deux, sans rien avoir à faire ? »

Etonnée, Sephiria interrogea l'homme du regard. Que voulait-il dire ? Mais Belzé ne dit rien, conformément à ses habitudes.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir pour rien.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je n'ai rien interrompu d'important. »

A nouveau, il y eut un silence. _Un dialogue d'idiots,_ pensa Belzé. _Je me suis fait du souci pour elle, et à présent je la fais culpabiliser. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi je ne trouve jamais rien d'intéressant à lui dire ?_

« Belzé ?

- Hum. »

Se méprenant sur le silence de son compagnon, Sephiria crut qu'il était fâché et ne s'en sentit que plus mal : Belzé était le seul ami qu'elle avait. _Déjà que tu n'es pas très jolie, si en plus tu deviens bête…_ se dit-elle. Elle voulut renouveler ses excuses, mais son collègue se retourna et prononça des paroles assez surprenantes de sa part.

« Je suis venu rapidement car j'étais inquiet pour toi.

- Pour… Pour moi ? répéta Sephiria, ahurie.

- Ce gang, « Red Vice », utilisait souvent des explosifs dans leurs actes terroristes. Or, tu avais à traverser tous les bâtiments, c'est bien cela ? Se trouver entre quatre murs qui s'écroulent est dangereux. A deux, nous allons plus vite, donc il y a moins de chance pour que tout s'effondre avant notre passage. »

Pendant que Belzé parlait, Sephiria le regardait avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise. Depuis quand entrait-il dans les fonctions des Numbers de s'inquiéter pour les autres ?

« Mais… Je peux me débrouiller… Quand même, on est là pour ça…

- Sephiria.

- Oui ? »

Un peu inquiète par le ton soudain grave de son ami, la jeune femme ne sut comment réagir. Devait-elle repousser cette conversation ? Elle avait un étrange pressentiment.

« Ecoute, je vais être franc. Chronos, c'est bien joli, mais ce n'est pas le plus important dans la vie. Non, écoute-moi, s'il te plait, dit-il en voyant que Sephiria allait dire quelque chose. Et la chose qui compte le plus, pour un être humain, c'est de trouver l'autre être qui lui correspond.

- L'être qui correspond… à un autre… ? La jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Plus généralement, on appelle cela l'amour.

- Nous ne sommes pas fait pour ça, murmura Sephiria, troublée par le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Tu crois cela ? »

La n°I se rappela de ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit : « Tu n'es pas là pour aimer. Tu es là pour apporter la mort autour de toi, tu _es_ la mort au service de Chronos. Tu élimines ceux qu'on te dit de supprimer. » Elle devait s'en tenir à cette vision du monde.

« Nous sommes des assassins, Belzé… Pas des humains…

- Nous sommes des humains, Sephiria, la reprit le n°II. Différents des autres, certes. Mais il y a quelque chose que nous avons tous : le cœur.

- Le cœur… ?

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis tout ça ? »

Sephiria l'interrogea du regard, l'esprit embrouillé. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait d'amour, et elle se sentait complètement désarmée. Laisser voir sa vulnérabilité n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle montrait toujours une certaine retenue dans son comportement.

Belzé se pencha vers elle, et sa voix se fit plus douce.

« Je te dis ça parce que depuis que je te connais, je ne vois plus les choses sous le même angle. Je me moquais de la mort, je redoute la tienne. Chronos ne me convient plus, je veux autre chose, je veux… »

D'un geste un peu gauche, il tendit la main vers le visage de la jeune femme, qui se laissa faire, trop étonnée pour réagir.

« Tu n'as jamais ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour quelqu'un ? C'est ça que j'éprouve pour toi, je voudrais… »

A nouveau, Belzé hésita. Il s'était rapproché de Sephiria, qui le regardait d'un air perdu et un peu effrayé. Leurs deux souffles se mêlaient et il captura doucement ses lèvres entrouvertes en un baiser léger et très doux.

« Je t'aime, Sephiria… Tu comprends ? Il n'y a que toi qui compte désormais, pour moi. Les Anciens nous exploitent et j'en ai pris conscience grâce à toi… Parce que je t'aime, parce que je vois à quel point on leur consacre tout notre temps sans obtenir autre chose que d'autres ordres, d'autres missions où notre vie est encore mise en jeu… »

Sephiria secouait la tête, refusant d'admettre ce qu'elle entendait. Brusquement, elle s'éloigna et murmura : « Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. On n'est pas fait… On doit… Chronos… ». Puis, essayant de forcer le ton de sa voix, elle reprit : « Non, je ne veux pas ! Tu entends, il ne doit y avoir que Chronos… »

Belzé la regarda. Elle était bouleversée, elle n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne de pareils discours. A regret, il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de partir et de la laisser réfléchir.

Il laissa Sephiria troublée par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre, et par ses propres sentiments qui lui laissaient l'esprit et le cœur confus.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 3… Oui je sais, c'est marqué en haut ! Fallait bien que je sorte une ânerie aujourd'hui, voilà qui est fait .

Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des _reviews_ :

- Merci ma **Lilichoco**, je sais que je peux compter sur toi comme « critique littéraire » et fidèle lectrice !

- Pour **Sara**, je voulais te répondre directement mais tu n'as pas laissé d'adresse mail… Alors merci pour la _review_ que tu as laissé pour cette fanfic, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Pour la déclaration de Belzé… Ben en fait je le voyais mal tourner autour du pot pendant 30 ans, et puis comme ça c'est clair ! lol.

Pour l'autre (« Rencontre »), c'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de OOC, mais je pense que c'est ça qui est bien avec les fanfics : faire faire aux personnages ce qu'ils ne feraient pas dans le manga ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien qu'on puisse ne pas aimer (et j'avoue que ça m'arrive aussi, il y a certains OOC qui ne sont pas formidables).

Voilà, en tout cas merci de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours constructif !

* * *

Chapitre III

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent cette conversation, Sephiria se sut que faire. Les paroles de Belzé résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, et elle y pensait dès que son esprit n'était pas occupé.

C'est ainsi que la surprit Janus, dans son bureau, les coudes sur la table, la tête posée sur ses mains et le regard dans le vague.

« Eh, grande sœur Sephy ! Ouh ouh ! »

La jeune femme sursauta, le regarda et secoua un peu la tête, comme si elle cherchait à se remettre les idées en place.

« Pardon, j'étais dans la lune, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? A qui tu pensais ? dit Janus d'un ton taquin.

- Je pensais… Mais ! A personne ! protesta Sephiria, consciente que ce qu'elle disait sonnait faux.

- Ah, ah ! Tu es toute rouge ! s'amusa le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On m'a posé une question et la réponse qui me vient à l'esprit est… Comment dire… Confuse. Alors qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être…

- C'est quoi la question ?

- « Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important dans la vie ? »

- Bah ! C'est facile ! »

Notant le regard de Sephiria qui voulait dire « pour moi ce n'est pas du tout évident », il ajouta :

« Le plus important, c'est les gens qu'on aime ! Non ?

- Janus, la réponse pour un Number devrait être « Chronos » !

- Ah, oui, p'tre… Moi je préfère la drague… Enfin, quand je me prends pas de râteaux ! » ajouta-t-il en riant.

A nouveau, Sephiria le fixa sans rien dire et il comprit que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation banale.

« Non, sérieusement, se reprit-il. Le plus important, je pense que c'est la famille… Et son âme sœur.

- Mais pas Chronos ?

- Ben, c'est bien d'aimer son boulot… Surtout que le notre est assez spécial, mais entre toi que je considère comme ma sœur, et genre des collègues comme Bardol, y'a pas photo.

- Et entre moi… Et les Anciens ?

- Toi, répondit Janus sans hésiter. Je me fiche que Chronos s'écroule, tant que tu es en vie.

- Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que tu devrais dire ?

- Bof… Et toi ? Tu préfères les Anciens ou moi ? »

Sephiria rougit et baissa les yeux. Spontanément, elle aurait répondu « toi », mais… Mais on ne lui avait pas appris ça !

« Je ne devrais pas penser ça… Chronos devrait être notre priorité absolue, Janus. Pourquoi pense-t-on autrement ?

- Bah, parce que le travail c'est une chose, le cœur c'en est une autre !

- Le cœur… Le cœur… Tu crois qu'on en a un ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Qui n'a pas de sentiment ? T'es pas dans ton état normal, grande sœur Sephy ! Tu poses des questions toutes bêtes ! »

Il aurait bien voulu savoir se qui se passait, mais Naizer l'appelait :

« Janus ! T'es où ?

- Dans le bureau de Sephiria !

- Deux heures que je te cherche… Bonjour boss ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit. S'efforçant de paraître naturelle, elle leur suggéra de commencer les recherches pour leur prochaine mission. Ils passèrent dans la salle informatique et se mirent au travail. Janus observait Sephiria, notant son air troublé. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Belzé entra dans la pièce et que la jeune femme rougit, visiblement gênée.

« Bonjour tout le monde…

- Yo ! Chef Belzé ! le salua le n°VII.

- Désolé pour le retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Sephiria. Nous venons à peine de commencer. »

Naizer et Janus se regardèrent. Pourquoi leurs supérieurs paraissaient si tendus ? Sephiria n'avait pas vraiment regardé Belzé quand elle lui avait répondu, alors que d'habitude elle lui souriait presque tout le temps. Et Belzé avait bloqué quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir et de faire comme si de rien n'était, le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude.

La fin de la journée se passa dans ce même climat, et tenant compte de ce que Sephiria lui avait dit, Janus devina à peu près le pourquoi du comment. Il s'en amusa, se demandant si Belzé 'le coincé' avait clairement avoué son amour et comment la situation allait évoluer. _Les feux de l'amour chez les Numbers_, pensa-t-il, riant intérieurement. _Je me demande si grande sœur Sephy se rend compte de la manière dont elle le regarde ? Vu ses yeux, je crois que Belzé n'a pas à se poser de questions sur ses sentiments, elle le boit littéralement du regard !_

Mais le n°II était penché sur ses feuilles et la jeune femme essayait désespérément de capter son regard. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, mais n'osait pas le faire, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, alors… ?

Au moment de partir, elle attendit que Janus et Naizer se fussent éloignés et le rappela, cédant à une envie soudaine, décidant que la solution la plus efficace pour avoir des réponses serait de discuter tranquillement.

« Belzé ! »

L'homme se retourna, mais rien dans son expression ne laissait deviner les paroles qu'il avait confessées à sa collègue. Brusquement bloquée par ce visage si peu avenant, Sephiria ne sut que dire et se sentit infiniment bête. Dans ses yeux on voyait un appel désespéré, mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non… Rien. »

Avant que Belzé ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit presque jusqu'à chez elle. Arrivée, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et, là, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu lui dire un seul mot ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il ignorée ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuur !

Voilà, petit message pour vous informer que je réécris ma fanfic (encore !). En fait elle ne me satisfait toujours pas, et comme la session Black Cat est un peu abandonnée, il faut que je la reconstruise toute seule, et je ne sais jamais si ça va vous plaire ou pas.

Bon, en tous cas je vais la refaire pour qu'elle me paraisse bien, ce sera toujours ça de gagner !

Donc un peu de patience s'il vous plaît… Et désolée pour Datte Bayo qui a laissé quelques reviews sur les derniers chapitres !

Biz à tous !

Teruko-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà... Voici enfin le chapitre 4…

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pardon pour le temps légèrement beaucoup long entre les publications…

Mais je vous prépare une autre fanfic, mais très débile cette fois (quoi, comment ça comme d'hab ?! ^^).

Alors bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre IV

Belzé jeta un coup d'œil à Sephiria. Elle fixait la ville qui défilait à travers la vitre teintée de l'hélicoptère qui les emmenait vers leur prochaine mission. Leurs rapports étaient restés tendus depuis la dernière fois, les mots échangés devaient pouvoir se compter sur les doigts de la main.

Il fallait que ça arrive maintenant ! Les affaires où les chefs des Numbers devaient travailler ensemble étaient rares, bien sûr ils géraient conjointement, mais de là à _exécuter_ une mission tous les deux…

« N°I, n°II, appela le chef de cabine. Nous allons atterrir, si vous voulez vous préparer…

- Oui, merci, répondit Sephiria, avant de se retourner vers Belzé. Tu es prêt ?

- Hum.

- Belzé, insista la jeune femme, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire un effort mutuel pour arrêter de se mettre une pression en plus ? S'il te plaît.

- Je suis comme d'habitude. »

Le ton était neutre mais la n°I perçut comme une intonation butée, froide. Elle regretta à nouveau d'avoir laisser passer l'occasion de s'expliquer. Mais la peur de trouver des réponses qui la troubleraient encore plus et l'indifférence avec laquelle l'avait regardée Belzé l'avait bloquée.

Ils descendirent de l'hélicoptère et s'approchèrent du manoir où se dissimulait un important trafiquant d'armes. Celui-ci causait du tort à Chronos en alimentant d'autres organisations en explosifs, fusils, etc. Il jouissait également d'une protection ultra perfectionnée puisqu'il n'était autre qu'un millionnaire véreux.

La propriété se composait d'un château, caché derrière un parc truffé de pièges et de gardes. Le versant de la montagne qui protégeait l'aile droite constituait un obstacle pour une attaque massive puisqu'il existait un passage étroit, parfait pour une fuite discrète, offrant un refuge sûr aux connaisseurs de la région.

Moralité de l'histoire : infiltration obligatoire. Et pour faire taire rapidement toute source qui pourrait donner l'alerte, rien ne valait deux _erasers_ expérimentés. Belzé et Sephiria décidèrent de se séparer pour englober le parc et avancer en coordination, éliminant gardes, pièges et tout ce qui les gênerait pour un retour rapide en cas de besoin.

« C'est bon, tu m'entends ? murmura la n°I dans le petit émetteur de sa veste.

- Oui. Et de ton côté ? entendit-elle en réponse dans l'oreillette.

- C'est bon aussi.

- Alors on y va… »

Silencieusement, les deux Numbers se faufilèrent entre les arbres pour détourner les caméras de surveillance, endormir chiens et hommes armés quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, désamorcer les bombes, mines et autres explosifs.

Ils se retrouvèrent au point de chute prévu : l'entrée de service du manoir. Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la partie centrale et continuèrent en longeant les murs, dans l'ombre, jusqu'à une sorte de tour. Belzé fit signe qu'il montait, et Sephiria commença à descendre lorsqu'elle entendit des voix qui semblaient venir du sous-sol. Elle remonta rapidement les quelques marches et se dissimula derrière un placard, ne tardant pas à voir trois hommes sortirent de la cage d'escalier.

« Le patron est devenu dingue, je vous dis.

- Ferme-la ! Tu veux te faire descendre ?

- Mais j'vous dis qu'il y a quand même de l'exagération, protesta le premier homme, baissant tout de même la voix. Vendre les armes par tonnes à des barjos, bonjour les dégâts !

- C'est pas encore fait, il peut p'tre annuler…

- J'ai pas envie de crever, moi ! Lui il est bien planqué dans son sous-sol blindé, et c'est nous qu'allons morfler…

- On est nombreux. On peut faire face par le nombre, dit calmement l'un de ses deux acolytes.

- Tu parles… »

Les voix s'éloignèrent. Jetant un œil derrière elle, la jeune femme sortit de sa cachette et descendit jusqu'au fameux sous-sol, se demandant dans quel guêpier Chronos les avait fourrés en défiant ce trafiquant.

En bas des marches, Sephiria s'arrêta et écouta attentivement. Elle sentait qu'il allait avoir un problème, et son intuition ne la trompant presque jamais, elle n'avait que des raisons d'être sur ses gardes.

C'était trop silencieux. On avait dû les repérer. La n°I fit la grimace en se remémorant toutes les armes qui pouvaient être utilisées contre eux, puis se glissa dans la pièce sombre qui faisait office d'armurerie. Aucune arme exposée pourtant, et les accroches vides ne présageaient rien de bon.

« Oh, oh… Voilà une jeune femme bien téméraire pour entrer dans l'antre du loup… Tu es venue mourir ? » fit une voix d'homme.

Sephiria fronça les sourcils.

« Un haut-parleur ?

- Je ne suis pas fou au point de me présenter devant le n°I des Chrono Numbers.

- Pas très courageux.

- Pas suicidaire. Toi par contre… Tu es prise au piège…

- Vraiment ? interrogea la jeune femme sans se départir de son calme. Tu ne serais pas un peu trop sûr de toi ? »

Elle avait continué d'avancer et voyait à présent le fond de la salle. Une dizaine d'hommes masqués sortirent de l'ombre, braquant leurs armes sur elle, lui intimant l'ordre de se rendre.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Le haut-parleur grésilla en même temps que le trafiquant découvrait la présence de Belzé derrière lui, ce dernier transmettant le feu vert à Sephiria : « je l'ai ». Elle fonça sur ses ennemis alors que les premiers coups de feu retentissaient.

Ils tombèrent lentement au sol, leurs fusils crachant encore quelques balles dont l'une griffa la joue de la jeune femme. Cette dernière remonta et constata qu'elle allait avoir de la visite sous peu de temps.

« Belzé, où es-tu ? Il faut sortir d'ici, on va être cerné…

- Je suis toujours en haut de la tour. Par devant, je te rejoins.

- Dépêche-toi, ils nous ont repéré.

- Il y a encore… »

Les parasites couvrirent la fin de la phrase du n°II. Sephiria ne réfléchit pas et s'élança dans les marches. Une rafale de tirs la fit redescendre pour parer la petite armée qui arrivait. Jouant de l'épée pour se faire un bouclier, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, s'inquiétant pour son collègue. Et le fait de ne pas se contrôler elle-même la troublait encore plus.

_Aller, Sephy, motive-toi, il faut dégager un passage, concentre-toi… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Dépêche-toi, Belzé, dépêche-toi…_

« Sephiria ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda Belzé en arrivant enfin.

- Je t'attendais, répliqua la jeune femme. Ils sont nombreux et… je… enfin je n'allais pas te laisser là !

- … Merci »

Le demi-sourire de l'homme lui fit détourner le regard. Pourquoi lui faisait-il un tel effet ? D'accord, il avait été le premier à lui dire « je t'aime », mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! _Personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi en tant que personne, je ne suis qu'une poupée guerrière, rien d'autre… Mais il a été le premier à m'embrasser…C'était si doux… Ah, non, non, non, à quoi est-ce que je pense ?! Concentre-toi sur la mission, la MISSION !…_

Cependant, les ennemis arrivaient sans cesse, renouvelant leurs pertes régulièrement, prêts à jouer les kamikazes en bloquant la sortie de leurs corps.

« En passant vite, on a une chance de sortir et de les semer ! »

Dos à dos, les deux Numbers se frayèrent un chemin dans la masse compacte des tireurs, se protégeant du mieux possible. Ils étaient à peine à mi-parcours dans le parc lorsque le château fut bombardé par les hommes de Chronos et s'écroula, emportant dans la mort tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sortis à temps.

S'appliquant à éliminer les derniers survivants en échappant aux flammes, Belzé ne vit qu'au dernier moment un kamikaze en torche humaine foncer sur lui. Il l'évita mais pour cela se trouva dans la ligne de mire d'un des tueurs qui eut le temps de tirer une rafale de balles avant que Sephiria ne le vît et le mît hors d'état de nuire.

« Belzé ! »

La jeune femme se précipita vers son collègue, appuyé sur sa lance. Une balle l'avait atteint à l'épaule et il devait contenir le sang qui coulait en assez grande quantité.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Ne bouge plus, assis-toi à l'abri…

- Ça va aller…

- Tu es sûr ? Reste là, je vais finir toute seule, stoppe bien l'hémorragie…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…»

Quelques instants plus tard, l'hélicoptère de Chronos vit arriver Sephiria, soutenant Belzé. Il aurait pu marcher seul mais sentir les bras de la n°I autour de lui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

oOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'hôpital…

Sur la pointe des pieds, Sephiria entra dans la chambre où Belzé se reposait, les yeux clos. Elle s'approcha du lit, hésita, regarda autour d'elle et posa sa main sur celle de son adjoint. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le protéger, il gisait là parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'anticiper le mouvement de l'ennemi.

« Pardon… murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée, ça fait la deuxième fois que je te fais souffrir en peu de temps… Là c'était de ma faute, je n'ai pas réagi assez vite… Mais pour les sentiments… Je ne n'ai pas le droit d'aimer, tu comprends ?… Mais je te promets que c'est la dernière blessure que tu reçois à cause de moi. Je voudrais que tu sois heureux, mais je ne sais pas comment…

- Oh, si, tu le sais, fit soudain le n°II en ouvrant les yeux et en la faisant sursauter.

- Belzé ! hoqueta la jeune femme. Tu es réveillé ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je dormais. Mais continue à parler, ne te gêne pas…

- Tu… Tu as tout entendu ? »

Le rouge aux joues, Sephiria se détourna et voulut partir mais Belzé la retint par le poignet, esquissant une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il bougea.

« C'est une impression ou tu fuis ?

- Je… Laisse-moi… S'il te plaît…

- Tu ne voulais pas mon bonheur ?

- … Si, mais… Ne me demande pas l'impossible. Ne me demande pas de t'aimer…

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas…

- Mais je… enfin… Je ne te déteste pas, Belzé, tu es tellement gentil avec moi. Et je me sens bien avec toi. C'est très rare que je ressente cela, tu sais ?

- Il y a un « mais », je suppose ?

- Ecoute, fit la jeune femme en s'humectant les lèvres nerveusement. S'il devait avoir quelqu'un… Ce… Enfin c'est un « si »…

- S'il devait avoir quelqu'un ? reprit Belzé, le ton encourageant.

- Ce serait certainement toi » avoua Sephiria d'une voix presque inaudible.

Oui, elle sentait bien qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'un collègue, plus qu'un ami, surtout après ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, découvrir un monde nouveau de douceur et de confiance. Le n°II se redressa sur un coude, commençant à entrapercevoir le bonheur à portée de main, quand…

« Mais tout cela, qu'est-ce que ça apporte ? murmura la n°I comme pour elle-même. L'amour est une faiblesse, et nous ne devons pas en avoir. Ça me fait mal au cœur de renoncer à quelque chose qui a l'air si agréable, mais c'est pour notre bien. Nous sommes des assassins, et que l'on aime ou non tuer, c'est ce pour quoi nous avons été créés…

- Sephiria, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? la coupa Belzé, à la fois éberlué et alarmé par les paroles de son amie. Les humains ne sont pas « créés ». Et l'amour est plutôt une force, car on a envie de protéger quelqu'un et c'est ce qui nous pousse à nous surpasser, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, peut-être pour les humains…

- Et nous sommes… ?

- Oh, toi, tu es un humain, soupira la jeune femme. Moi on m'a créée. J'ai subi plein d'opérations pour améliorer mes capacités physiques. Je suis un monstre. Je n'ai même pas de personnalité propre, je dois juste obéir et faire de mon mieux pour Chronos. Tu ne le savais pas, non ? Sinon tu n'aurais jamais conçu des sentiments pour moi.

- Mais…

- Ou alors tu veux que je te serve à quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il y a une capacité en moi qui peut t'être utile ?

- Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es « utile », je t'aime parce que tu es toi, Sephiria. Tu as un caractère, des sentiments, des pensées, et en plus tu es très jolie.

- …

- Mais s'il faut te trouver une « utilité » pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime, alors je vais te dire que tu m'es utile puisque indispensable à mon bonheur.

- Tu as besoin de moi pour être heureux ? interrogea la jeune femme, perplexe devant l'idée d'être la raison de vivre de quelqu'un.

- Oui… C'est cela, aimer. Tu as déjà connu ce sentiment ? »

Sephiria ne répondit pas, elle le regarda quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Belzé crut qu'elle allait à nouveau essayer de s'enfuir. Mais non, la n°I se pencha vers lui, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il lui mentait. Et de fait…

« Tu ne serais pas en train de me raconter n'importe quoi pour m'embrouiller et me dénoncer à Chronos ensuite ?

- Mais non ! protesta Belzé, choqué. Mon but n'est pas de te faire du mal, au contraire. Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, je voudrais entendre ton rire… »

Comme elle s'était rapprochée, il put tendre la main et amener son visage vers le sien. Il la voyait fléchir, il fallait la décider avant qu'elle ne panique à nouveau et se réfugie dans la peur des Anciens. Elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il unit ses lèvres aux siennes, elle sourit et répondit simplement à son premier vrai baiser…

Le bras valide de Belzé se glissa autour de sa taille et l'amena près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détendît entièrement et se blottît contre son torse. Elle resta là sans bouger pendant qu'il lui parlait un peu de la vie « normale » à laquelle ils aspiraient, jusqu'à ce que l'heure des visites s'achevât.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !!! **

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite un très bonne année 2009 !!**

**Voici (enfin !) le chapitre 5... Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire les scènes d'amour, alors je m'excuse par avance si c'est un peu potiche... Enfin j'aurais essayé ! (soyez indulgents !!! lol)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre V

* * *

Note pour comprendre le chapitre ^^ :

*« Tanabata », ou la fête des étoiles, symbolise les retrouvailles d'une déesse et d'un mortel, qui ont deux enfants, mais qui sont séparés par la Voie Lactée, ouvrage des dieux. A cette occasion, on écrit ses vœux et on les accroche sur un bambou, qu'on brûle le lendemain, afin que les souhaits se réalisent.

* * *

Les lanternes illuminaient la rue : ce soir, on fêtait le « Tanabata »*. Belzé et Sephiria accrochèrent leur petit bout de papier contenant leur vœu : celui de rester ensemble. Puis ils allèrent se promener dans le quartier, profitant de cette soirée.

Belzé admira du coin de l'œil sa compagne : les yeux brillants, elle lui faisait penser à une enfant devant le sapin de Noël. Pour elle qui aimait contempler la ville de nuit, avec ses lumières ressemblant aux étoiles dans le ciel, se promener dans les rues illuminées était comme un rêve.

C'était la première fois qu'elle participait à une fête quelconque et elle était étonnée par cette sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait. Et que dire de cette sensation, quand Belzé la prenait dans ses bras ? Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi détendue. Elle se retourna vers lui, souriante, et lui confia ses pensées.

Tendrement, l'homme la serra contre lui. Sephiria sentit la chaleur de ses mains à travers le coton fin du yukata que lui avait offert son ami et soupira de bonheur. _Quand je pense que je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel bonheur… J'en oublierais presque le monde dans lequel on vit, la noirceur des âmes qui nous entourent… Dès que Belzé est là, il y a un soleil au-dessus de nous, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de sourire… Je suis heureuse…_

Depuis plus d'un mois, leur relation avait évolué et à présent la jeune fille montrait moins de retenue dans son comportement, permettant à Belzé d'avoir un peu plus de liberté dans le sien.

Quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient dormi ensemble, mais, effrayée par trop de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Sephiria s'était crispée et elle en avait presque pleuré. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion, et finalement s'étaient endormis côte à côte.

Belzé soupira à ce souvenir. _Tout de même_, pensa-t-il,_ je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai. J'attends déjà depuis si longtemps… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre… _

Mais, tout en raisonnant, il se laissait guidé et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés en bas de l'immeuble de Sephiria, et que cette dernière le regardant d'un air étonné.

« Belzé ?

- Hum ? Mais… On est chez toi ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? On avait prévu de prendre le thé chez moi. C'est la seule chose que je sais bien faire, tu as dit que tu voulais le goûter…

- Oh, oui, oui, je m'en souviens. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, pardonne-moi. »

La jeune fille écarta ses excuses d'un sourire et ils arrivèrent dans son petit appartement. Tandis que Sephiria s'affairait dans la cuisine, Belzé eut le temps d'admirer les œuvres d'ikebana de son amie.

« Tu es très douée, la félicita-t-il quand elle revint, chargée d'un plateau où deux tasses fumantes exaltaient des parfums fleuris.

- Merci… Tiens, ajouta Sephiria en posant une tasse devant lui, prévenant : attention, c'est brûlant. »

Ils burent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis la jeune fille se décala afin de s'appuyer contre lui et ils entamèrent une conversation sans cesse interrompue par des baisers. Puis Belzé sentit que les caresses de son amie se faisaient plus douces, plus sensuelles, et il l'interrogea du regard. _Tu es sûre, tu te sens prête ?_

La jeune fille acquiesça et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle l'entraina dans le couloir, les manches de son yukata esquissant un gracieux mouvement de danse. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et se retourna vers Belzé, l'embrassa et se laissa enlacer tendrement…

Les mains de l'homme se glissèrent sous la fine étoffe et Sephiria se cambra légèrement. Elle resserra ses bras autour du cou de Belzé, le laissant lui caresser doucement le dos, défaire le nœud du obi, qui tomba à terre, sans bruit. Le yukata s'entrouvrit.

Belzé posa ses mains sur la peau nue de la jeune fille, qui gémit doucement, se pressant un peu plus contre son amant. Ce fut au tour du yukata de glisser lentement à terre, tandis que Belzé embrassait chaque parcelle qu'il découvrait. Puis il la souleva et la déposa sur son lit.

Appuyée contre lui, Sephiria entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Ses gestes maladroits ravissaient le n°II, peu habitué à une telle innocence. Il la laissa ôter la chemise et embrasser timidement mais avec passion son torse, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Il vit ses doigts effleurer sa ceinture et la défaire.

Cependant la jeune fille hésitait, et Belzé l'aida en guidant doucement ses mains, avant de la faire basculer sous lui. Il la vit sourire, d'un sourire qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, plein de tendresse et de vie. Elle posa sa main sur son visage et l'attira vers elle.

« Je t'aime, Belzé, dit-elle avec ferveur.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma Sephy, mon petit ange… »

Puis le tourbillon de l'amour les emporta très, très loin…

oOoOo

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux et réveillèrent Belzé. Il constata que Sephiria avait niché sa tête au creux de son épaule et il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de l'éveiller. Doucement, il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux pour mieux voir son visage et résista à l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_Ce qu'elle peut être jolie… Et cette peau douce… J'ai l'impression de rêver. Mais non, ma Sephy est bien là, dans mes bras… Oh, ce parfum… Je l'aime tellement… Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle… _

Belzé soupira de bonheur. Aucune femme ne l'avait autant captivé, à se demander s'il était déjà tombé amoureux avant de connaître Sephiria. Il se leva délicatement pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner et chercha en vain sa chemise, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait prêtée à la jeune femme cette nuit.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Sephiria dormait toujours profondément. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, se pencha doucement sur elle et l'embrassa. La jeune femme remua et chercha ses bras.

« Bonjour mon ange…

- Mon Belzé… »

Se redressant à moitié, elle se blottit contre lui et murmura qu'elle l'aimait. _Dire que j'avais appréhendé cet instant ! Il n'y a rien de plus doux que d'être dans les bras de celui qu'on aime. Il a été tellement gentil avec moi cette nuit, il m'a dit plein de choses craquantes… Qu'il me trouve belle, qu'il m'aime… _

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble. Ils se regardèrent en silence, les yeux chargés de tendresse, sentant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait traduire tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre à ce moment précis. Sephiria s'assit sur les genoux de Belzé et l'embrassa avec passion, avant de se redresser et de le contempler à la lueur du jour. _Il est si beau,_ pensa-t-elle.

Puis quelque chose attira son attention et elle suivit du bout des doigts la longue marque qui partait du côté droit jusqu'à la hanche opposée.

« Quelle cicatrice…

- Un mauvais coup, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'était il y a 20 ans…

- Tu étais déjà un Chrono Number ?

- Non… C'était pendant un entraînement… Pour être Number, justement… J'ai mal esquivé un coup de lame.

- Ça a dû te faire mal…

- Hum… grommela Belzé. Mais toi, ta colonne vertébrale…

- Ah, ça… C'est l'opération.

- Une opération ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu t'es cassé le dos ?

- Non, on m'a trafiquée je ne sais quoi pour renforcer ma structure osseuse… Remarque, ça marche, je ne me suis jamais rien cassé. »

Il regarda étrangement la jeune femme, puis il soupira et marmonna : « Vraiment, Chronos… ». Sephiria hocha la tête, mais ne voulut pas insister pour ne pas briser le charme qui l'entourait depuis hier soir. Elle lui sourit et lui proposa de prendre un bain, ce à quoi Belzé consentit de bon cœur, surtout s'ils le prenaient ensemble.

La jeune femme se mit à rire à cette proposition et lui tendit les bras…

* * *

**Oui, bon, je sais, c'est plein de vieux clichés !! Mais on fait ce qu'on peut ^^**

**Booon, eh bien dans le prochain chapitre... Le tout début des emmerdes ! Hé, hé ! Et je vous promets que ce sera mieux écrit que ce chapitre à la noix (ok, c'est pas bien dur !!! XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Heu z'oups j'ai comme oublié de mettre à jour cette fic... Heu, j'ai une excuse !! J'en écrivais une autre !! **

**Bon, eh bien on va pas faire trop de blablatage, ça ne sert à rien :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

« Je serai à Tokyo vers 19h… Plus le trajet en voiture, mettons 19h30 – 45. »

Belzé jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'embarquement. Non, il restait encore un passager à enregistrer, il disposait donc de quelques secondes.

« Je vais devoir raccrocher, l'avion décolle bientôt.

- D'accord. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime, Sephy. A toute à l'heure.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la jeune femme, avant de prendre un ton rieur : je retourne à ma cuisine avant de mettre le feu à l'immeuble. »

Belzé souriait encore lorsqu'il monta dans l'avion. Pendant le trajet, il eut tout le temps de penser aux dernières semaines : Sephiria avait dû s'absenter plus longtemps que prévu pour une mission, puis quand elle était revenue, ce fut à son tour d'être chargé d'une affaire à l'autre bout du monde. Mais ce soir, ils allaient enfin se retrouver. _Et pour plus d'un jour, j'espère !_

De son côté, la jeune femme se débattait avec quelques soucis techniques quant au plat qu'elle essayait de préparer. _Bon, ce n'est pas très réussi_, constata-t-elle, _mais ce n'est pas complètement raté non plus ! Bah, c'est surtout pour le pratique, on n'aura qu'à le faire réchauffer…_

Malheureusement, leur soirée en amoureux fut interrompue par un coup de fil de Carl, qui souhaitait voir Belzé au plus vite.

Sephiria l'observait parler au téléphone, et aux répliques comprit qu'il allait partir. Elle se sentit abandonnée.

« Reste encore un peu, bébé, quémanda-t-elle, à peine eut-il raccroché. Juste cette nuit… »

Belzé la regarda, ayant très envie de retourner s'allonger près d'elle, tout en sachant qu'il lui fallait repartir le plus tôt possible.

« Allons, Sephy, plus vite je pars, plus vite je reviens !

- Mm, grogna la jeune femme, avant de prendre un faux ton boudeur : et fais attention, si te me traites comme une enfant, je vais en profiter pour te faire un caprice !

- Tu as déjà fait des caprices, toi ? s'amusa Belzé. Je suis sûr que tu as toujours été très sage, enfant comme adulte. Et puis c'est vrai, si je pars cette nuit, je serai là demain soir. Non, même demain après-midi. »

Sephiria soupira, puis se leva et s'entortilla dans le drap pour le reconduire jusqu'à la porte.

« Tiens, prend le double de mes clefs, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. J'irai sûrement faire des courses dans la journée, ça t'évitera de rester sur le pallier.

- D'accord. Je suis désolé, ma chérie.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Sois prudent sur la route. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et la jeune femme resta seule. Elle passa sa chemise de nuit, remit un peu d'ordre dans le salon, repoussa la vaisselle au lendemain et retourna se blottir dans son lit, cherchant un reste de chaleur.

Un coup de sonnette la réveilla en sursaut. Se soulevant à moitié, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, posée sur la table de chevet. 4h du matin ? Qui ce pouvait bien être ?

La jeune femme se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle parvint jusqu'à l'entrée et regarda par le judas. Cinq hommes à l'uniforme de Chronos. Souci !

Sephiria tourna le verrou et ouvrit.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un gros problème, Mlle Sephiria. Les Anciens nous ont demandé de vous contacter en toute urgence. Ils ont dit que la raison était secrète, il faut que vous y alliez dès que possible.

- Très bien, je m'habille et je vous suis. »

La n°I se dépêcha pour mettre son costard cravate, prit ses clefs, son portable, soupira et nota dans un petit coin de sa tête 'prévenir Belzé'. Puis elle sortit en laissant tout en plan, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture sombre qui l'attendait en bas de chez elle.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Belzé sortit de la mairie de Rubeck City avec la nette impression de sortir d'une église. Carl l'avait sermonné pendant un bon moment, et il regretta de lui avoir confessé sa relation avec Sephiria.

« Comment ça, tu l'aimes ? Tu es conscient de ce qu'elle est ? Quoi, comme toi ? Mais non, toi personne ne t'a trafiqué… Oui, ce n'est pas de sa faute, d'accord, mais quand même… Elle n'est pas normale… Tu as vu comme elle manipule tout le monde ? Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ses sentiments… Là, tu vois, tu t'énerves, alors que tu ne le fais jamais… Bon, d'accord, je ne dis plus rien, mais ne me dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu… »

Carl et lui étaient amis depuis longtemps, mais jamais il ne l'avait tant froissé. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer un être si difficile à cerner, même si le mystère donnait un certain charme.

_C'est vrai, Sephy a été formée par et pour Chronos, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle les adore. Elle a même râlé plusieurs fois contre eux. _

_C'est vrai, nous sommes à leur entière disposition, on doit leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil, mais nous n'avons pas forcément choisi cela avec un enthousiasme fol. _

_Moi, c'était par défaut, parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Elle, parce qu'on ne lui a rien proposé d'autre. On lui a dit « Tu as été éduquée pour être le n°I des Chrono Numbers, alors occupe t'en bien »._

Belzé consulta la liste des trains en direction de Tokyo, puis essaya d'appeler son amie pour lui donner une heure d'arrivée approximative. Mais Sephiria ne répondit pas, et les divers essais du n°II finissaient toujours sur le répondeur.

Il décida de laisser un message, neutre, comme ils en avaient convenu : ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un découvrît leur secret.

« Bonjour Sephiria, c'est Belzé. J'ai récupéré quelques dossiers chez Carl, il faudrait les trier. Peux-tu me rappeler pour me dire quand tu es libre ? Merci. »

Surpris de son silence, il se demanda si elle faisait exprès de ne pas répondre. Etait-elle vexée qu'il ne fût pas resté la veille ? Pourtant, il savait que son amie n'était pas du genre à se buter, pour la simple raison qu'elle n'aimait pas se disputer.

« Merci de votre patience, le train pour Tokyo est arrivé en gare, quai n°3. Nous prions les voyageurs de bien vouloir se diriger… »

Un peu inquiet, Belzé rangea son téléphone et se dépêcha de rejoindre son wagon.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis ? Que va-t-il se passer ?? Hé hé la fille qui se fait son suspense à 2 balles ^^**

**Review ?**


End file.
